1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch device with fingerprint identification function, and more particularly to a touch device with fingerprint identification function, in which the fingerprint identification chips are integrated on a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid advance of multimedia technique, more and more easy portable intelligent electronic devices have been developed and become inevitable implements in our daily life, such as personal digital assistant (PDA), digital camera, personal notebook, tablet and wearable device. These portable electronic devices are quite personalized. Therefore, in case a user misses the portable electronic devices or the portable electronic devices are burglarized, all the data stored in the portable electronic devices, such as telephone book, photos, etc. may be utilized by unauthorized persons to cause unnecessary loss.
Therefore, such product necessitates a certain identity certification and authorization management to ensure the privacy of a user. The currently used identity certification means is mainly password protection. A user needs to first input correct password to the portable electronic device for access to the operation page of the portable electronic device. However, the security of the password protection is lower. This is because the password is likely to leak or break. Moreover, in case the user forgets the password, it will be quite troublesome. Therefore, portable electronic devices with fingerprint identification function for identity certification have been developed and commercially available. Human fingerprints are characterized by their uniqueness so that the security of the identity certification by fingerprint identification is much higher. In addition, the fingerprint identification for identity certification is relatively convenient to a user. The user can save the troubles of memorization and input of the password.
The existent fingerprint identification system is wisely applied to handheld device or mobile device. The most often seen fingerprint identification device is independently designed on one side of the keyboard of such as a notebook or backside or bottom side of one end of the handheld mobile device in a fixed position. The fingerprint identification device can be hardly integrated on the touch screen of the handheld mobile device to minify the volume of the handheld mobile device. Furthermore, the conventional fingerprint identification chip packaging module mainly includes a substrate, chips and packaging body. The chips are disposed on the substrate and electrically connected therewith. The packaging body is overlaid on the surface of the substrate and the chips.
The chip is coated with multiple layers of films so that the total thickness of the chip packaging module is thicker. Therefore, in general, when a finger touches the sensation section of the chip, the sensitivity of the chip packaging module is lowered.
In addition, the conventional slide-type fingerprint identification system has directionality. Moreover, the identification time is too long and the identifiability is poor. Also, the conventional slide-type fingerprint identification system must be independently arranged. Therefore, the conventional slide-type fingerprint identification system can be hardly integrated with the touch screen and it is inconvenient to use such fingerprint identification system.